The Unknown Demigod
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: A crossover between, Fire Emblem Awakening, Percy Jackson, and Heroes of Olympus. Percy finds an unknown person, and helps him with life at Camp Half Blood. Was saving this man a good thing? Or a bad thing? Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the content.


**The Unknown Demigod**

 **A Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, & Fire Emblem Awakening Crossover Story By: FEAZeldagamer2247**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"I save my rescuer."**

 **Percy's POV**

I know what you're thinking, you're thinking… "Percy how'd you get into this mess?" Well let's just say that I accidentally ticked off another minotaur… I was traveling to Camp Half Blood once again with another minotaur on my tail. I unsheathed Riptide, and attacked the monster. The minotaur sliced his claws in my sword arm. I screamed in pain. Blood was pouring out of my arm. "(If any more blood comes out, I'll be finished.)" I thought. I quickly ran behind a tree. I ripped off a part of my jacket, and wrapped up my wounded arm. The minotaur began to snort and sniff for my exact location. "(If I fight with my other arm, there's not a good chance I'll be able to kill it…!)" I thought to myself. I had no ambrosia, no nectar, and there was no water in sight to help me heal. Suddenly, the minotaur found me. It roared in response as if to say, "Yay, I found you! Now I can kill you!" Was this it for me? Would my days at Camp Half Blood be for nothing? I almost passed out from my blood loss, but I handled it. The minotaur began to charge at me as it roared. But then, I heard a lightning strike hit the monster. At first, I thought Jason was the one who helped me, but I then opened my eyes from fear as I saw someone standing in front of me. A teenager at least 18 years old, was standing in front of me. The guy had white hair, wearing some kind of robe that was purple and black, with boots the same color as his robe, as he held a golden book in his hand. It almost looked like the kid was heading to a anime convention or something. The teen then collapsed to the ground. I quickly rushed over to him. "Hey, are you alright?!" I shouted. There was no response from the guy. I helped the unconscious teen get to Camp Half Blood. Thankfully, the barrier allowed the guy to go in camp with me. "Someone help me, this guy needs help!" I shouted. A couple of campers ran over to me in worry. "Percy, what's wrong?!" asked Gover as he came clopping over to me. "This kid needs help! He saved me but, he passed out from exhaustion!" I explained. "Everyone, settle down! Give Percy a chance to speak!" shouted Chiron. Chiron came galloping over to me and Grover. "What's going on Percy?" asked Chiron. I shook my head, coming back to reality. "This guy, he needs help. It's the least I could do for him… he saved my life." I said. "I see…, Apollo campers, bring this boy to the infirmary and help him in any way you can!" shouted Chiron. Two Apollo campers, came with a stretcher, and took the unknown teen to the infirmary. Gover then looked at me and spoke. "Don't worry Perc, he'll be fine." said Grover. "I know Grover, I know, it's just…, I wonder if he's a demigod as well…" I replied. "If he is, don't worry. I'll make sure that Clarice doesn't stick his head in a toilet." said Grover. "It's not that I'm worried about…" I explained. "Yeah, alright, now come on, let's go check that wound." replied Grover. I then went with Grover to my camp cabin, still wondering if helping that boy was a good thing, or a bad thing.

 **Chapter 2**

 **"I find out that the person I saved has amnesia."**

 **Percy's POV**

After I tended to my wound, I went to the infirmary to check on the teen that I saved. In a nearby bed, I found the boy that I saved. His purple and black robe, boots, and his book was sat down on a chair next to him. I moved the man's belongings carefully as I sat down in the chair. The teen's forehead was covered with a washcloth. I then noticed something on the boy's right hand. It was a purple mark, almost like a tattoo, that had a design that showed a U like shape, with three eye like patterns on each side of the U, as lines that were zigzaged to connect the six eyes of the symbol. "(What is this mark?)" I thought. Gover then came up to me. "He's been like this for two hours." said Grover. We then heard the teen stir. "...Ugh…" stammered the boy as he opened his eyes. I noticed that the teen's eyes were brown. "Hey." I said. "You alright?" asked Grover. "Ugh… W-What… happened…? Where am I…?" stammered the man. "It's alright, you're in the infirmary. What's your name?" asked Grover. The teen gave us a puzzled look. "I-I can't remember… Who am I…? Why am I here…?" asked the teen. Grover looked at me, and mouthed one word, "Amnesia." I gave Grover a shocked look. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to push yourself. You're name will come to you." I said. The teen gave me a smile. "Heh, okay." replied the teen. What was going to happen to this guy? Is he going to be alright? Is he a demigod? Will his memories come back? So many questions were running through my brain. And only one question remanded. Who is this guy? And, why is he here?

 **Chapter 3**

 **"I find out our new friend is named, Robin."**

 **Percy's POV**

"Can you stand?" I asked. The man looked at me and spoke. "I think so…" replied the boy as he carefully stood up, using the chair for balance. As the teen stood up, I noticed his clothes that he wore with his robe. He wore a golden shirt of some kind, brown pants, and a brown belt around his pants. "(He sure likes the colors, gold, and purple a lot…)" I thought. "Ngh…! M-My head…!" stammered the teen as he held his head in pain. The boy stumbled backwards, until Grover caught him. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" asked Grover. The man shook his head, coming out of a daze. "I-I remember! My name, it's-it's Robin!" stammered Robin. "See? I told ya that you'd remember!" I said. "Are you sure you're okay Robin?" asked Grover. "Yeah, I'm fine." replied Robin. "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Grover Underwood. We're campers here at Camp Half Blood." I explained. Robin got his boots and robe on. "I don't suppose this camp has anything to eat?" asked Robin. Grover and I both smiled. "Robin my man, you're in luck. It's almost suppertime. We got a few minutes until then, so how about I show you around camp?" said Grover. "Heh, alright then." said Robin as he went with Grover. "(I wonder if the rest of the campers will get along with Robin…)" I thought to myself. "Percy!" shouted a voice in the distance. Annabeth came running up to me. "Annabeth, what is it?" I asked. "Rachel…, she has a message. And for right now, you and that other guy you helped are the only ones who can listen to it." explained Annabeth. I stood in shock for a minute. "(I can understand why she needs me, but why Robin?)" I thought. I then ran off to get Robin, but unfortunately the fanfare horn rang for supper at the dining pavilion. "I'll have to wait after dinner I guess…" I said. I then went to the dining pavilion.

 **Chapter 4**

 **"The new son of Hecate."**

 **Percy's POV**

While I was at the dining pavilion, I noticed Robin sitting at the Hermes table. Our food today was chicken legs with a baked potato. I felt to concerned to eat. The fanfare horn rang once more as everyone looked at Chiron. "Demigods, I'd like to make an announcement! We have a guest, perhaps a demigod who was helped by Percy Jackson!" said Chiron as he gestured to me. "Heh, hi guys." I said. Chiron cleared his throat. "Our guest is here with us tonight to hopefully be claimed by the gods! Robin, please come forward." said Chiron as he gestured to Robin. Robin came up to Chiron as everyone looked at him. "This is Robin, I expect you all to help him and be good company with him!" said Chiron. All of a sudden, a huge magic explosion came from behind Chiron and Robin. "Look out!" shouted Robin as he jumped up in front of Chiron. A magic orb shot out of nowhere towards Robin. Robin got out his golden book and flipped through the pages as fast as he could. "Arcfire!" shouted Robin as the magic destroyed the orb. I ran up to Robin. "Robin, are you alright?! What was that?!" I asked. I then noticed that Robin's tattoo was glowing purple on his right hand. "Robin, your mark... it's glowing..." I said. Grover came up to us and spoke. "Actually, I'm more concerned about that...!" said Grover as he pointed to Robin. "What is it?" asked Robin. "Look above your head..." I said in shock. Robin looked above his head to see a symbol of two torches glowing in a purple aura. "W-What is this...?!" asked Robin. Robin was then surprised that Chiron, Grover, and I bowed, along with the rest of the campers. "All hail Robin, son of Hecate goddess of magic!" shouted Chiron.

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Me, a demigod?!"**

 **Robin's POV**

Alright, first of all I had no idea what a demigod was. "Alright, can anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked. "A demigod means you're related to a Greek god or goddess. So you're father or mother married one of them. Which means you have different powers in your life…" Percy explained. "H-How is that even possible?!" I asked. "Look, we'll tell you later. Rachel would like to see us." said Percy. "(Sigh…), alright. Let's get going then." I replied. Percy and I then went to a cave of some sort. The cave had a curtain for the entrance. As we went inside, we saw paintings of different things. Campers, monsters, even creatures that were on the paintings. "Rachel, are you in here?" asked Percy. A girl wearing a summer dress, with red curly hair came up to us. "Percy, thank goodness you're here. Oh, and you too Robin." said Rachel. "So Rachel, what did you want us for?" I asked. "This is hard to explain but, I have another prophecy…" said Rachel. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked. "Rachel is our oracle, she'll know what'll happen in the future." explained Percy. "Well not all of the future, just bits and pieces. I have a part of it right now." said Rachel. Rachel produced a green aura, and as she spoke, green smoke would come out of her mouth. "Child of Hecate beware, for your past is full of darkness and despair… A friend's demise shall be you're defeat… The evil twin shall rise up to win… As the fires of war, will shatter your emblem once more…" said Rachel as she collapsed until Percy caught her. "Easy Rachel,... you okay?" asked Percy. Rachel nodded in response. "Robin, we should go tell Chiron." said Percy. "Right, let's go." I said. We then began walking to the Big House.

 **Chapter 6**

 **"A new quest."**

 **Robin's POV**

Percy and I went to the Big House, and told Chiron the news. "(I hadn't noticed that Chiron was half horse and half human… Because he was in a wheelchair the last time I saw him...)" I thought. "Are you sure this is what she said?" asked Chiron. Percy nodded. "Yes sir, that prophecy sounds like it's for Robin…" said Percy. "Hmm… well it does say, "Child of Hecate…" I think it is about me…" I replied. Chiron, Percy, and I walked outside. "It looks like you two have a quest to go on." said Chiron. Chiron gathered everyone at the arena to explain the news. "Campers, a quest for Robin has been decided! He may choose two campers to come along on this quest!" said Chiron. I thought for a minute, Percy is probably the best person I can trust. "Hey Percy, you okay if I ask you to come along?" I asked. Percy nodded. "Sure. I got you're back." replied Percy as he patted me on the shoulder. "Grover, do you wanna come?" I asked. "Umm, sure. I mean if it's okay with Chiron." replied Grover. Chiron nodded. "It is decided! Robin, Percy Jackson, and, Grover Underwood are going on this quest! May the gods protect them!" shouted Chiron. Many of the campers cheered in unison. After the announcement, I went to the Hecate cabin to rest up for tomorrow. Their weren't many Hecate children in the camp, only two. A girl with black hair named Ravin, and a boy with brown hair named Alex. They welcomed me with open arms as their new demigod brother. After chatting with my demigod siblings, I got in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 7**

 **"My nightmare."**

 **Robin's POV**

Apparently, I forgot that being a new demigod you get nightmares for awhile… I was in some kind of altar, fighting with another person. He didn't seem familiar to me, at least I don't remember if I knew him… The man looked at least 20 years old, with dark blue hair, wearing an outfit like a prince. He looked towards me with his blue eyes. "Come on, we can defeat him!" the man said. We both were fighting a mage, that looked about 40 years old, (I couldn't really tell his age, his skin tone was gray, so that threw me off…) he had red eyes, and his face was in the shape of the tip of a triangular spearhead. After we defeated the mage, the mage threw a sphere of magic headed towards us. I pushed the blue haired man out of the way as the magic hit me. I collapsed to the ground from the blast, as I could see the 20 year old run to my aid. "You alright? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest easy now." said the blue haired warrior. My vision then went red, as I could notice the 20 year old looking at me in confusion. "What's wrong? Hey hang on-!" said the 20 year old as he grunted in pain. My vision cleared, as I noticed that there was a lightning bolt that impaled the man. I looked at my right hand of my palm, to see sparks of lightning coming out of my hand. I looked over to the man, still in pain from the magic. "This is not you're… you're fault… promise me… you'll escape from this place… please… go…" stammered the man as he collapsed to the ground. "No…, NO!" I shouted. I heard an evil laugh echoing nonstop in my head, then my vision faded to black. "NO!" I shouted as I sat up so fast on my bed. I noticed Percy and Grover looking at me with concern. "Take it easy Robin, it's alright. What was it?" asked Grover. "I-I'll tell you both about later." I replied. "Good idea, we gotta get going to your world first." said Percy.

 **Chapter 8**

 **"Journey to Robin's homeland."**

 **Percy's POV**

It wasn't hard to get someone to open a portal for us. Because apparently, it came out of nowhere. "Hey guys, something's not right… I mean, a portal magically appearing right when we're going to Robin's homeland…?" said Grover. "You're right… something's off." I replied. "Well, are you going or not…?" asked a voice in the distance. We quickly turned around to see Nico De Angelo as he was surrounded by spirits of the dead. "You did this?" asked Grover. "Tsk, why else would I? I'm just trying to help." said Nico. "Well thank you for the help." said Robin. "It's fine, just get going before my power wears off…!" said Nico. We did as we were told. We went through the portal to find ourselves in a village of some sort. Some of the villagers were surprised when they saw us appear like that. "(Umm, what do we do?)" whispered Grover. "(Just be cool.)" I replied. I told Robin the same, and we walked through the village. As we looked at some of the village shops, I saw a book that had the same mark as Robin's tattoo. "Excuse me sir, but what's this book about?" I asked. "Oh, that book there is the history about the Fell Dragon." the shop owner replied. "The 'Fell Dragon'?" I asked. "You don't know about it? You must be travelers then. The Fell Dragon is the demon of this land who once put the land into destruction. It was a terrible time for the people… This land was once called Archanea, and to the west was Valentia. The Fell Dragon would destroy anything in it's path. But then, a hero named Marth, prince of Altea slew the beast with the divine sword, Falchion. And then the war was over. Although, the newly crowned heir Emmeryn, was blamed for Marth's religious war. But she never gave up, and eventually peace was made. Archanea is now known as Ylisse, and Valentia is Valm. Marth's descendants are Exalt Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, and Princess Lissa." explained the shop owner. "I see. Do you know someone named Robin?" I asked. The store owner looked puzzled for a minute, but then spoke. "I do but, I don't think you'll find someone with that name anymore. The only person I've heard with that name was a tactician for the Ylisstol brigade, the Shepherds." replied the shop owner. "Alright. Well, thanks anyway." I replied as I walked off. "(I wonder if I should tell Robin about what I know about this place… No, something tells me we should just go to the Shepherds brigade…)" I thought to myself. I then went off to tell Grover and Robin.

 **Chapter 9**

 **"Helping out."**

 **Percy's POV**

As we got directions, we then started traveling to Ylisstol. After at least two hours of travel, we heard a scream in the distance. Grover sniffed the air, and then spoke. "Guys, someone's in trouble! This way, hurry!" said Grover. We all rushed to the sound of the cry to see a girl that looked at least about sixteen years old, wearing a big yellow dress, her hair was blond and styled with long pigtails. We then noticed a monster that I've never seen before, as it was coming for the girl. Two monsters in fact, were coming for the girl. Another person, a man at least twenty years old, wearing something that a prince would wear, with blue hair, wielding a golden sword in his hands, fought off one of the monsters. The girl screamed once more as the second monster went up to her, his axe drawn. "Lissa!" shouted the man as he ran towards the girl. "(He's not gonna make it in time!)" I thought. I ran up to the girl, as the monster was about to to strike her with it's axe. I unsheathed Riptide, and blocked the axe strike with my blade. "Gah… You're not going to hurt anyone today…!" I said. The monster was strong, and it had skill, my blade wouldn't block the axe for long. I turned my attention towards the man. "I could use a little help here…!" I shouted. The man nodded, and ran up to the monster, using a battle cry to get it's attention. "(Alright, now's my chance!)" I thought. The man and I then sliced the monster's sides, turning it to purple fog. I changed Riptide into its pen form. "That's quite an entrance… What's your name?" asked the man. "My name's Percy. Thanks for the help." I said. "I should be thanking you, you saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom." said Chrom.

 **Chapter 10**

 **"Meeting the Shepherds."**

 **Percy's POV**

Okay, first of all I never thought that I'd meet someone famous. I mean sure, I've been to famous places but I've never met famous people. "Okay, time out. You're Chrom? Prince Chrom?" I asked. "Yes I am. But just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." replied Chrom. "Are you a traveler? Nice to meet you! I'm Lissa!" said Lissa. "Heh yes, she's my delicate little sister." added Chrom. "I am not delicate!" shouted Lissa. "Heh, and this is Frederick. My trusted knight and loyal friend." said Chrom. Frederick came up to us. Frederick was indeed a knight. He wore blue and silver armor, he had brown hair, and his eyes were brown. "A title I shall wear with pride. I shall trust you Percy, but my thoughts still say otherwise." "I agree sir." I replied. "Percy, are you alright?" asked Gover as he and Robin came up to us. "What were those things?" added Robin. "Risen, they've been appearing a lot lately. They're forms of undead soldiers. We don't know who controls them though." explained Chrom. "I see." I replied. "I-I recognise you… from my dream. You're Chrom right?" asked Robin. "Wait just a sec,... Robin?" stammered Lissa. "By the gods,... we thought you were dead…" stammered Frederick. Gover and I exchanged puzzled looks. "You guys know Robin?" asked Grover. I then explained to Grover of the information that the book shop owner gave me. "(Ohhh, alright I get it now.)" whispered Grover. Robin shook his head, coming back to reality. "I-I remember you guys! Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, it's been too long!" said Robin. "I was beginning to worry if you'd forgotten us completely." said Chrom. After some introductions, we sat up a camp for the night. "Alright so you lead the Shepherds?" I asked. Chrom nodded. "Yes. After my father's religious war against Plegia, the Plegian's kept sending bandits into our territory to claim another war. That's why we go on scouting patrols to make sure that never happens." explained Chrom. "So then, who leads the assault?" asked Grover. "The Mad King Gangrel, he plans to use the Fire Emblem, a holy treasure of Ylisse, to destroy our way of life." explained Frederick. "So then, is there no way of stopping him?" I asked. "Well, we didn't say that. You see, their army has outnumbered ours, so we'd need stronger forces from another kingdom in order to get within their ranks." explained Chrom. "Chrom, why not the Khan of Regna Ferox? Surely they have the troops we could use to outnumber the Plegian's." explained Robin. "That's a great idea Robin. The only problem is that we'd have to consult Emmeryn first." said Chrom. "Well then, why not? We don't mind. Grover, Robin, and I are on a quest anyways so it's fine with us." I replied. Frederick went all serious. "A quest? What do you mean by that?" asked Frederick. "Oh don't worry, it's not anything bad." I said. "Lightin up Frederick, they mean well." said Chrom. I tried not to laugh at Chrom's response. I then explained everything of demigods, gods, Camp Half Blood, and how we came here and why. "Hmm… I see. So you're saying that demigods are the gods children… and that you and Robin are both demigods?" asked Chrom. I nodded. "It's pretty hard to understand at first, but you get used to it." I replied. "It's best we get some sleep for tomorrow. We'll need to march early in the morning to get to Ylisstol and see Emmeryn." said Lissa. After a few minutes later, we began to get some rest for tomorrow.

 **Chapter 11**

 **"Meeting Emmeryn."**

 **Robin's POV**

After a few hours walking, we finally made it to Ylisstol. "(I haven't seen Emmeryn in a long time… I wonder how she's doing…)" I thought to myself. Percy and Grover were surprised to see Ylisstol. "So this is Ylisstol capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people! Well, besides the campers at Camp Half Blood." said Percy. Meanwhile, Grover was chatting with some of the ladies. "So, uh, you girls wanna go for a walk sometime?" asked Grover. The girls laughed in response. "Get lost weirdo. I'm not going out with a goat." said one girl. "I agree!" said the second girl. "Yeah, we'd rather go hang out with a sellsword then you…!" said the third girl. The girls then walked off. "(Sigh…), now I wish I was at camp…" said Grover. "Don't worry man. You just need to find the right girl, with the right heart." said Percy. "Yeah, don't listen to them. You just need to be yourself." I said. Grover smiled. "Heh, thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you two." replied Grover. "Don't mention it. Now come on, the palace is just up ahead." I said. As we went in the palace, we saw a young woman, at least eighteen or nineteen years old, with long blond hair, wearing a long golden dress, with a golden crown circlet that represented Chrom's tattoo, sitting in a throne in the center of the throne room. (I told Percy and Grover, that Chrom's mark on his right soldier was called, the 'Brand of the Exalt.') As Percy and Grover saw Emmeryn, they just stood in awe. I cleared my throat. "Umm, guys focus." I said. Percy and Grover came out of their daze. "(Heh, I guess Emmeryn is a light of warmth for everyone…)" I thought. "Welcome home Chrom, Lissa, Frederick. How fare you all?" asked Emmeryn. "Well, we've encountered some risen while coming here. But we're fine." said Chrom. Emmeryn looked at me with shock and spoke. "R-Robin…? Is that really you…?" asked Emm in a daze. "Milady Emmeryn, it's been too long. I'm sorry if my disappearance worried you." I said. "I'm just glad you're safe. But I must ask, where were you? And how did you get here?" asked Emm. "Actually Milady, my friends will explain along with me." I said as I gestured to Percy and Grover. Percy and Grover stepped forward and bowed to Emmeryn. "If I may milady, Grover and I aren't sure how Robin got to our world in the first place…" said Percy. "I understand." said Emm. "But apparently I'm a demigod, along with Percy. So we were sent to Ylisse on a quest about my past." I explained. Percy, Grover, and I then explained to Emmeryn about what happened, about Percy and Grover's world, about demigods and gods, and Camp Half Blood. "I see…, so this is why you are here." said Emm. "Yes Emmeryn." I said. "Well Percy and Grover, it seems Robin has your faith, and as such you have mine as well." said Emm. "Not at all milady!" said Percy and Grover in unison. After we told Emmeryn that we'd be going to Regna Ferox, Percy, Grover, and I then went to meet the others at the Shepherds garrison.

 **Chapter 12**

 **"Journey to Regna Ferox."**

 **Chrom's POV**

After another few hours walking, we finally made it to Regna Ferox. Although it was pretty cold there. "Brr… F-Frederick, I'm freezing…!" stammered Lissa. "Heh, stay by my horse Milady, she'll shelter you from the cold." replied Frederick. "So this is where the Khan is?" asked Percy. "Yes. We'll have to be on guard so we can become allies with them." I said. "(I wonder where Marth ran off too…)" I thought.

 **Timeskip (Present Flashback) Ylisse: Chrom's POV**

Before Percy saved Lissa, a masked man showed up to me and Lissa as we investigated up in the forest. The ground shook below us. "Lissa, run." I said. "Huh?" asked Lissa. "I mean it, go!" I shouted. We both ran. The ground below us cracked as balls of lava hit the forest trees, making a forest fire. I saw Lissa up ahead, still running away from the chaos. "Hey, this way!" I shouted. Lissa and I ran as we both jumped off a high ledge. As we both caught our breath, Lissa noticed something. "Chrom, what is that?!" shouted Lissa. A sphere of light appeared in the sky, and as a portal opened, unknown creatures, Risen came out of it. "Lissa, you better stand back." I said as I unsheathed my sword. The two risen gave out roars, and then ran up to me to attack. But suddenly, a masked man appeared out of nowhere, and defeated the monsters one by one. "Quite an entrance…, what's you're name?" I asked. The man was silent for a minute, but then spoke. "You may call me Marth." replied Marth. "Marth…, after the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" I asked. "I'm not here to talk about me. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." said Marth. Marth then ran off.

 **Timeskip (Present) Regna Ferox: Chrom's POV**

"Trouble in the wind milord, the Feroxi guard are mobilizing." said Frederick. "What, why?!" I asked. "Who can say milord, but it looks like they're ready to let fly their lances at any moment. I suggest we prepare for battle just to be safe." explained Frederick. "You're right. Let's get going." I said. We then got our troops ready to battle. "Halt! Who goes there?!" shouted a woman general in the distance. The woman was a Feroxi knight, with short blond hair. "In the name house Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khan!" I said. "Not another step my bold lad, I have lancers at their ready! As the Feroxi knight, Raimi I shall not let you pass!" shouted Raimi. "Hold, we are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself has sent us for a good reason!" said Frederick. "My only reason is keeping you out of Regna Ferox brigand!" shouted Raimi. "Brigand? Now see here-!" said Frederick until he was cut off by Raimi. "You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our borders? Hmm… perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way…" said Raimi. "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalts own blood!" shouted Frederick. "Ha, yes and I am the queen of Valm! If you wish to prove me wrong, then we shall do it on the battlefield!" shouted Raimi. "(Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all…)" I thought. "Please good lady, if you'd just listen-!" I said until I was cut off by Raimi. "I've heard quite enough! Attack!" shouted Raimi.

 **Chapter 13**

 **"We battle the Feroxi."**

 **Chrom's POV**

The Feroxi lancers threw their speirs at me. "Chrom, get out of the way!" Percy shouted. Suddenly, something fast flew down, saving me from the lancer's attack. I then saw one of the shepherds Sumia, a girl that had silver hair, and wore pink and silver armor. "Sumia…?" I asked. I then realised that Sumia and I were on a pegasus. "Better hold on tight captain, could get bumpy." said Sumia. "Uh, right." I replied. "Heh, you'll be fine." said Sumia. I shook my head coming out of a daze, as I saw that the Feroxi soldiers called out the archers. "Sumia!" I shouted. "Right!" said Sumia as she landed the pegasus down to the ground. "Phew, I'm so relieved I made it in time!" said Sumia. "Thanks Sumia." I said. "Chrom, their coming!" said Grover. "Alright, I guess we'll fight the Feroxi way." I said. As our troops fought, I made my way over to Raimi. "You made it to me. I'm impressed. But, no matter, let the sound of our blades prove the truth of your words!" shouted Raimi. Raimi charged, but I dodged out of her spear's strike. I then got behind Raimi, and thrust my blade in her armor. Raimi then collapsed to the snowy ground. "Then you're claims… were true…" stammered Raimi. After Lissa healed up Raimi, we then explained to Rami that we were going to see the Khan. "I see…, my deepest apologies Prince Chrom. I shall let the Khan know at once." said Raimi. "That would be very much appreciated, thank you." I replied. "Amazing, her whole demeanor changed…!" said Percy. "Chrom, c-can we get going…? I can't feel my legs…" stammered Lissa. "Yes, it's not getting any warmer." I replied. We then went inside the Regna Ferox palace.

 **Chapter 14**

 **"We meet the Khan of Regna Ferox."**

 **Percy's POV**

As we all walked into the Regna Ferox palace, we saw Raimi. "Please wait here, while the Khan arrives." said Raimi. "The Khan is away?" asked Grover. "Out training I'd wager, their politics are pretty strict. Or rather, battle is their politics." said Chrom. "A warrior huh? I can picture him now…, a huge buff man of broad stew…, his chest covered in hair… hehheh." Robin said. "Am I now? Please, do go on." said a voice in the distance. "Huh?!" shouted Robin. A woman at least 25 years old, with brown tannish skin, blond hair, wearing silver and red armor, came up to us. "You-? Er, that is to say, you're the khan?" asked Chrom. "One of them yes. I'm Flavia of the west of Ferox. I'm sorry that you had trouble with our boarders Prince Chrom. You are all welcome here at Regna Ferox." said Flavia. "Alright Flavia. So some of the Plegian bandits have been here yes?" asked Chrom. "Yes, those Plegian dogs! They came in our boarders to steal our supplies." replied Flavia. "Damn them! Oh, uh, forgive me Flavia that was indelicately put." said Chrom. "Ha, damn them and damn legacy! Here in Ferox we appreciate plain speech." replied Flavia. "In that case, you should have a word with you're damn border guards…" said Chrom. "Ha, you got stones! I respect that." said Flavia. "(Is he making fun of the 'dam snack bar' joke now?)" I thought. "But, I'm afraid that I can't help you." said Flavia. "But why not?!" asked Lissa. "I lack the authority." replied Flavia. "But wait, I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" asked Robin. "I said I was one of the khans. Basilio is the khan that has authority. But, if you defeat his best men in the upcoming tournament, I'll have full regain of the throne and I'll help you." said Flavia. "Alright, we'll help you then." said Robin. We then went to the Regna Ferox arena.

 **Chapter 15**

 **"We battle for Flavia. And, Marth returns."**

 **Chrom's POV**

As we all went into the arena, the stands were packed with people. "Don't worry about me and Grover guys, we usually have arena battles at camp." said Percy. "(Gasp!), Chrom look!" shouted Lissa as she pointed to a fighter. "I see him Lissa…" I said. I got Falchion ready. Over on the other side of the arena, was Marth. Marth stood still, ready for me to make a move. "Marth, one question before we begin?" I asked. Marth grabbed the hilt of his blade, still silent. "Fine then. Our swords can speak for us!" I shouted. Marth drew his blade. I then noticed something. "(Wait…, Marth's sword… and Falchion…, their identical!)" I thought. "Where did you get that…?" I asked. Marth didn't respond. "There's no way…" I said in shock. I charged Marth and did a jump flip, as my blade locked on with Marth's. Marth tried to strike me at a fast pace, but I was just as quick at dodging his attacks. Our blades hit, side by side as we fought. "Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?!" I asked as our blades locked. Marth broke free from our blade's lock, and did the exact same move that I did when I attack him first. "My father!" shouted Marth as I ran away from his blade's strike. Robin ran up to me, his tome ready. "I got you're back Chrom." said Robin. "Marth, who is your father?" I asked. "I'm afraid I've said enough for one day sir." replied Marth. "Hmph, is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that I respect you. But within these walls, I represent the East Khan Flavia. I promise that my blade shall not shame you." I said. "Never expected someone with so much arrogance… We'll see who shames who!" shouted Marth. Marth charged. Robin and I dodged his attacks. "Thunder!" shouted Robin as a lightning bolt hit Marth in the chest. "Chrom, now's your chance!" shouted Robin. I nodded at Robin. I then stabbed Falchion into Marth's gut. Marth collapsed to the ground in defeat. "Impressive… if not surprising…" stammered Marth. After Marth got healed, we then met up with Flavia. "Well done everyone! You did it. I'll help you with the risen. But for now, let us celebrate!" shouted Flavia. After Flavia left, a warrior came up to us. He had brown skin, as he wore battle armor that was yellow and blue, as he had a eye patch on his left eye. "Oh great, Flavia gets to have the glory now." said the man. "I'm sorry but, you are…?" asked Percy. "I'm Basilio, the west Khan you so overly took from power! Anyway, I have a little something for you Prince Chrom. Lon'qu, get over here!" said Basilio. A man with brown hair, who wore battle clothes like a samurai would wear, came up to us. "This is Lon'qu my right hand warrior. He's good with a sword, but ever since Marth bested him in a dual…" said Basilio. "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" said Lissa as she walked up to Lon'qu. "Away with you woman!" shouted Lon'qu. "Huh, what did I say…?" asked Lissa. "Ha, Lon'qu has a bad weakness with woman. But yes he's your man now." said Basilio. "I see. Lon'qu do you have no objections with joining us?" asked Chrom. "You give orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear." replied Lon'qu. "Heh, alright then welcome aboard." I said. We all then began to march to Ylisstol.

 **Chapter 16**

 **"Lissa's friend gets captured."**

 **Percy's POV**

"So Ferox will help us? Thank you Chrom. I knew sending you and the others would be a good idea." said Emmeryn. "You should see Feroxi's warriors! Perhaps now our people can be safe from-!" said Chrom until he was stopped by a pegasus knight. "Milord, Milady, dire news! Plegia has captured the duke's daughter!" said Phila. "But that would be, Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" shouted Lissa. "There is more. King Gangrel claims that Maribelle has invaded his country. He took her hostage, and retreated to their country lines." explained Phila. "Damn him! Shepherds, let's get going!" shouted Chrom. "Chrom enough, if you go we'll just start another war." replied Emmeryn. "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! We can't just stay here and do nothing!" implied Chrom. "And do what? Leave more Ylisseans to fear about what will happen? No I won't allow that. I will offer parlay with King Gangrel." said Emmeryn. "No Emm, you can't!" shouted Lissa. "Your Grace, please reconsider! He cannot be trusted in good faith!" said Phila. "I have made my choice. Chrom, you will accompany me if Gangrel does not agree with terms. Alright?" asked Emmeryn. "Alright. I'll make sure nothing happens Emm." replied Chrom. Early in the morning, we began to march to border between Plegia and Ylisse. "Percy, you made sure to pack ambrosia and nectar right?" asked Grover. "Yep. I got it taken care of." I replied. "Alright, is everyone ready to go? It's gonna be a long march to the border." said Chrom. Just then a kid at least 14 or 15 years old came up to us with short red hair, wearing a mage hat and uniform. "Oh hey Captain! I'm all packed and ready to go." the boy said. "Ricken, how did you-? Go back inside, you're not old enough for this mission." said Chrom. "But captain, I know how to fight! I can protect myself!" argued Ricken. "I'd be fine with you're magic protecting the garrison. Okay then, we're off. Be good." said Chrom. As we started to walk, I could over hear Ricken say, "Be good?! Gods… how old does he think I am…?! Oh well, I'll just show him how good I can be…!"

 **Chapter 17**

 **"We meet the mad king."**

 **Robin's POV**

It wasn't long when we all got to the border. When we got there, a man at least 30 years old, with red spiky hair, wearing a red and gold king's robe, came up to us, along with a woman in her 20s wearing a black battle top that showed a lot of her cleavage from her chest, and a short skirt, with white hair and purple highlights, as she had purple tattoos on her face. "What's this then, the exalt in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Hahaha!" said Gangrel. "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." said Emmeryn. "The truth? I can give you the truth." said the woman. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" asked Emmeryn. "You may call me Aversa." replied Aversa. "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" asked Emmeryn. "Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat." said Gangrel. Over in the distance, we all saw a girl with blonde curly hair, wearing a pink ruffle styled outfit, being held by one of Gangrel's men. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" shouted Maribelle. "Maribelle!" shouted Lissa. "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" asked Maribelle to Lissa. "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more…, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." explained Aversa. "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach you the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?!" shouted Maribelle in disgust. "You see…? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." replied Aversa. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of considerable good faith to repair our relations." implied Gangrel. "Wait, I have done nothing wrong it is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" protested Maribelle. "(This is a terrible plan… And that 'mad king'..., I despise him…! Using a hostage to save his own skin…, it's fowl…!)" I thought to myself.

 **Chapter 18**

 **"I accidentally start a war."**

 **Chrom's POV**

I stood on my guard if anything happened. Gangrel cleared his throat. "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something that I hear oft of late… But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for you're dead villagers." said Gangrel. "Your Grace, please believe me!" shouted Maribelle. "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages." implied Emmeryn. "Hmph, without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper!" replied Gangrel. "You black-hearted devil!" I barked. "You should control your dog my dear, before he gets someone hurt." said Gangrel. "Rrgh…" I stammered. "(Damn it…, what are we going to accomplish by parleying with this bastard…?!) I thought to myself. "Now then you're graceliness, perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." said Gangrel. "(I know what he'd do…, he'll destroy the peace forever in this realm…!)" I thought. The Fire Emblem is a holy golden shield, with only one gemstone in place. It has the power to defeat the Fell Dragon, with help from the goddess Naga's power. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But, why?" asked Emmeryn. "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realised. I have desired it for years. YEARS! Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…" explained Gangrel. "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel. To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" asked Emmeryn. "I want what every Plegian wants, a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" replied Gangrel. "What?" asked Emmeryn in shock. "Hmph, surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? You're father named us heathens! His little 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" implied Gangrel. "I have denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." replied Emmeryn. "Pfft! Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" shouted Gangrel. "No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" shouted Maribelle in protest. "No, Maribelle…" said Emmeryn. "Ugh… taaaaalk… talk-talk-talk-talk! It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, You're Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem, even if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" shouted Gangrel. Two of Gangrel's men ran up with their axes drawn. One ran up to attack Emmeryn. I drew Falchion, and defeated one of the soldiers. The other brigand stepped back in fear. "Stay back, or you'll all suffer the same fate!" I shouted. "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one… A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! Hahaha!" shouted Gangrel. "(Damn it…, what have I done...?! No, I can't worry about this right now. We got to defeat these brigands.)" I thought to myself.

 **Maribelle's POV**

I was still held by this stupid brigand scum. Just then, that witch Aversa came up to me. "Poor stupid girl…, are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." said Aversa. "N-No that's not-! Oh gods… Please no…" I cried. Just then I heard a gust of wind, as it hit the brigand who held me. "(Gasp!), what the hell just happened?!" shouted Aversa in anger. I then noticed a familiar person, as he ran up to me. "Maribelle, go! You're free!" shouted Ricken. "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Just run! We can talk about it later!" replied Ricken. "Heheh, oh is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he precious." replied Aversa. "Don't talk down to me, witch!" shouted Ricken as he flipped through the pages of his tome, and shot magic at Aversa. "Nngh! W-Wind magic…?!" stammered Aversa. "Come on Maribelle! Let's get out of here!" said Ricken. "Right! Let's hurry!" I said. As Ricken and I ran, I could over hear Aversa say, "Wretched whelp! I should-! No, our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." I hoped that we could get to the others safely. But, after this I knew that we wouldn't be finished yet. There was a new war to fight.

 **Chapter 19**

 **"We begin to battle a ferocious war."**

 **Percy's POV**

We prepared for battle as fast as we could. Over in the horizon, I noticed Gangrel commanding a general to fight us. "Pfft, typical. He won't fight us himself?" I asked. "Eventually he will. But I must admit, he played a smart move on us." replied Robin. "Let's hurry, Maribelle needs help!" said Lissa. "Alright Shepherds, here's the plan. Sumia, you take care of the soldiers south east. Miriel, Kellam, you take out the guys north west. Sully, Virion, you two get the ones farther up north east. Lon'qu, Stahl, get the guys up close north. Frederick, Lissa, get the ones west. Chrom, Grover, get the two soldiers north. Percy and I'll take out their general." explained Robin. I was impressed. "(Wow…, I never knew Robin was a great tactician. His godly parent should've been Athena…!)" I thought to myself. We all followed Robin's plan. As Robin and I finally made it to the general, we noticed Chrom and Grover behind us, trying to save two soldiers. "Haha! I won't ask for your name, only your lives!" said the general. I drew Riptide, and attacked the wyvern (dragon) rider. Only to get rid of his battle armor on his shoulder. The general attack me, knocking me down on my feet. "Percy! Grr..., that's it you brigand, you forced me to use my hand,... Elthunder!" shouted Robin as his magic hit the general. "Gah..., D-Damn... you...!" stammered the general as he collapsed to the ground. "Good job man." I said as gave a high five to Robin. "Yeah, same to you." replied Robin. I noticed Robin's intense concentration. "Hey, you alright Robin?" I asked. "It's just..." stammered Robin. Robin let out a sigh. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about my nightmare at Camp Half Blood..., Chrom and I were in it, but after we defeated this dark mage,-!" explained Robin until I cut in. "We'll talk later. This place is still crawling with bandits." I said. Robin nodded. We then went to go alert the other shepherds.

 **Chapter 20  
**

 **"Protecting Emmeryn. And, Marth's Warning."**

 **Robin's POV**

As we both found Chrom and the other shepherds, we saw Lissa with her friend. "Maribelle, are you hurt?!" asked Lissa with worry. "No Lissa, I'm perfectly fine thanks to you." replied Maribelle. "I'm glad you're safe." I said to Maribelle. "Huh? Oh, it's you." said Maribelle with an annoyed tone. "Umm, yeah I know you're not really fond of me. But, I was hoping that we could be friends now." I implied. "Oh it's nothing about 'fondness.' I'm just really protective about Lissa my treasure and… Ugh, am I really confessing to a commoner…? Gods… And…, you have my thanks for saving me. There, I said it!" replied Maribelle. "(Well, at least we're friends now.)" I thought.

 **Chrom's POV**

"Forgive me Emm, I acted rashly…" I said. "It's alright Chrom, you were only trying to protect me." replied Emmeryn. "Gangrel's men may assault us, Your Grace." stated Frederick. "You're right Frederick, it seems war is upon us. We must head back to Ylisstol so we can protect our people at all costs." said Emmeryn. After a few hours, we finally made it to Ylisstol. Although, I couldn't help but think about what Gangrel had said… My thoughts were stopped when I heard Robin say, "Chrom, what are you doing out here so late?" "Yeah, it's too late to go on a mission right?" asked Percy. I turned towards Robin and Percy. "Oh, hi guys. I'm fine, just dueling with unpleasant thoughts…" I replied. Percy and Robin both gave me a glare that said, "(You're obviously lying Chrom…)" I cleared my throat. "In the morning, we'll march to Regna Ferox to recruit more soldiers. But, there's something you both should know. Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. My father Marth, waged war on Plegia for many years, the war was brutal only ending after Marth's death 10 years ago. The villagers that could barely wield a pitchfork were sent to their deaths. Soon, there was no food at all, and the kingdom collapsed." I explained. "Such an experience would change anyone." said Robin. "Indeed. When the war was over, Emmeryn took over the throne of Ylisse at the age of 10. She helped the people, healed that scars of many. And when the people doubted to forgive her, she never resented them for it. She saved the people, she ended the war. She is peace. But some people would take advantage of this, men like King Gangrel. So perhaps I must death's agent… Emmeryn would never have ordered him killed, nor would I wish her too." I replied. I then heard something in the distance. "Well spoken sir." said an unknown voice. I then noticed Marth walking up to us. "Good evening to you." said Marth. "How did you get in here?" I asked. "That hole behind the wall in the maple grove." replied Marth. "There, but how would you…? Ugh…" I stammered. "You know that place Chrom?" asked Percy. "Yes, I bashed a part of it while training with the shepherds. It was a small hole, and I thought it was well concealed, but…" I explained. "You're secret is safe with me. I come only here to warn you." said Marth. "Warn us?" I asked. "The exalt's life is in danger." replied Marth. "You mean Emmeryn? That's absurd, she's guarded at all hours." I implied. "What if…, what if I told you I've seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed tonight." explained Marth. "Seen the future, have you lost your wits?" I asked. "Yes, I knew you wouldn't believe me… So allow me to prove it!" said Marth.

 **Chapter 21**

 **"We protect Emmeryn. And we find out that Marth is a g-! Nope, never mind."**

 **Percy's POV**

I'm just gonna go for the record, I never knew this was going to happen. Marth drew his sword, as if he was looking for a fight. Chrom grabbed onto the hilt of Falchion in defense. "What are you doing-?" I asked. Marth looked at Chrom and spoke. "I'm about to save your life, from him." said Marth. We heard a sound in the bushes behind Marth. Suddenly, an assassin came out to attack Chrom. Marth did a backflip, and cut the assassin down. We were shocked. "I trust, this proof will suffice?" asked Marth. "Uh, yeah." replied Chrom. Then, a second assassin came out. Marth went to attack, but tripped over the dead assassin's sword. The second assassin attacked with his sword, only to attack Marth. But his sword strike missed, barely missing Marth's face, cutting Marth's mask in half. Chrom drew Falchion, and struck the assassin, killing him. Chrom looked at Marth and spoke. "Wait you're, you're a woman...?" asked Chrom in shock. "Heh, and quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." replied Marth. Marth wore almost the exact same clothes as the famous Hero King Marth, only Marth had long azure hair. She had a resemblance to Chrom when I thought about it. (Heh, I know Marth and the Hero King Marth… a crazy 'Marthfole' Sorry, I couldn't resist.) "(Okay…, so this is new…)" I thought to myself. Suddenly, we all heard an explosion in the palace, so we ran to go see what was going on.

 **Gaius's POV**

Okay, first things first I'm Gaius. I'm a thief of sorts. So the guys that hired me, told me that we had to go rob the palace of Ylisse so that's why I'm here. "Remember, I want the emblem in my hands, and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing get in you're way." said Validar. "As you will it, sir." said one of the soldiers. I was shocked from head to toe. "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to 'kill' the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, stuff my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such as sweet lady…, sure I'd rob her blind but I'd never harm her!" I implied. The other soldiers laughed at me in response. "(No, I'm not going to kill an innocent person for this treasure…!)" I thought to myself.

 **Chrom's POV**

"Emm, are you alright?!" I asked. "Yes Chrom, I'm fine. But please, take Lissa and flee while you still can!" "No, we're not leaving you here! We'll take care of these killers." I replied. I then noticed Marth in concentration. "Falchion is… gleaming…" stammered Marth. "Something wrong?" I asked. "It's not your concern." replied Marth. "It seems like nothing ever is with you." I said. "My apologies." replied Marth. "Just stay by Emmeryn's door, we'll handle the killers." I replied.

 **Chapter 22**

 **"We get a new ally. And defeat 'The Emmeryn assassin club'."**

 **Percy's POV**

"The enemy should scatter if we defeat their leader." said Robin. "So, I guess we take care of the others then?" asked Grover. I nodded. "We just need to by Robin and Chrom enough time to approach the enemy leader." I said. "Robin, let's get going." said Chrom as he drew out Falchion. Robin nodded. Robin then turned towards us, and then spoke. "You guys be careful, alright?" said Robin. I gave Robin a thumbs up. "Don't worry man, we'll be fine." I replied. After I said that, Robin went to catch up with Chrom. I unsheathed Riptide, as an enemy charged me with a lance in his hands. I dodged his attack that barely missed my left leg. I side stepped to my left, did a flip towards him, and impaled my sword in his gut.

 **Chrom's POV**

As Robin and I made our way towards the enemy general, we noticed an assassin with orange hair, holding a sword in his right hand. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" I said. The man sheathed his sword and raised his hands up, showing that he didn't mean any harm. "Easy there blue blood, I'm not here to hurt anyone." The man said. I lowered my sword, and gave the man a puzzled look. "And yet, you run with a band of assassins?" I asked. "The names Gaius, and believe it or not, I'm just trying to make a living. This lot said that they wanted to break into some kind of vault. No one said anything about murder, I'm just doing myself a favor." explained Gaius. "Hmm… then perhaps you'll be willing to give good intentions?" asked Robin. "Beg pardon?" asked Gaius. "We need all the help we can get to save the exalt." I implied. "Oh right, those good intentions… I'll be happy to approve, if you sweeten the deal." said Gaius. "You want gold? Fine you scoundrel, let me just-! Oops…" I replied as I dropped my pouch. "Hmm… looks like you dropped something good in the bag of yours… What's in that bag?" asked Gaius. "Oh it's nothing, just candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-!" I explained until Gaius cut in. "Candies? As in sugar candies?" asked Gaius. "Well yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But,-!" I replied as Gaius cut me off again. "IT'S A DEAL!" replied Gaius as he swiped the bag of candy. Robin held in a laugh. (Not that I'd blame him to anyway…) "You'll risk you're life for us if I give you, a bag of candy?" I asked. "I did say 'sweeten the deal' didn't I? Oh, and don't worry about paying up, I'll take the gold later. Unless you got more of these? Do you have more of those candies?!" asked Gaius. "Umm, I'll ask Lissa…" I replied. "Alright then, I guess we'll be working for awhile. Welcome aboard Gaius!" said Robin.

 **Chapter 23**

 **"We get another new ally. And, apparently the enemy leader knows me."**

 **Percy's POV**

As Grover and I kept guarding Emmeryn outside her room, we saw someone that came on the battlefield. "Finally, I managed to catch up with them in time… These man spawn will pay for my warnen!" I heard the woman say. "Huh? Who's this? An assassin?" I asked. "Hold, Panne is not our enemy!" shouted Marth. "Wait, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I can assure you that she's an ally." replied Marth. "Alright then, we'll go help her then." said Grover. Marth nodded. "Percy, you alright with me helping Panne?" asked Grover. I nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be fine." I replied. As I saw more enemies coming at me, I defeated them one by one. I then noticed Marth as she got struck by an arrow that hit her right shoulder. She ignored it, but I could tell by her face that she had excruciating pain. Marth struck the archer down by the swing of her blade. "Gah…, darn. He got me good…" stammered Marth in pain. Marth rummaged through her pouch. "Darn it, I'm out of vulneraries…!" cursed Marth. Marth fell to her knees in pain. "Marth, hold on!" I shouted. I then remembered the water bottle that I packed in my backpack. I got the water bottle out, and walked over to Marth. "Water…? How is that going to-? Nngh!" asked Marth in pain. "Just hold still." I said. I prayed to Poseidon for the water to help heal Marth, and poured a little bit of water on Marth's shoulder. Instantly, the water healed Marth's wound. Marth was shocked. "But, how-?" stammered Marth until I cut in. "I'm the son of the Greek god, Poseidon. So I can heal myself or others with water." I explained. Marth was still shocked. "S-So it would seem…" said Marth. I helped Marth up. "Now come on, we got some bandits to defeat." I said.

 **Robin's POV**

Finally, Chrom and I, stood face to face with the enemy's leader. The leader spoke to us, like a pack of vipers. "Hmph! I guess my two assassins failed to wound you, Prince." the leader said. "I see, so you were the one who called those assassins to kill me." said Chrom. The leader looked at me, and then spoke. "Oh, heheheh… Well, I know you… Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" the leader explained. I then noticed the leader's appearance. Then I got a headache and my ears rang, as I recalled my vision at Camp Half Blood. Chrom noticed me in confusion. "Robin, what's wrong?" asked Chrom in concern. "Y-You were there… I-In my dream…" I stammered. The leader gave me a cruel smile. I drew my new sword. "Who are you?!" I shouted. "Heheh…, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Validar…!" replied Validar.

 **Chapter 24**

 **"We win the battle."**

 **Chrom's POV**

Validar attacked us with such skill, that Robin and I had to dodge his attack in order to counter attack. Robin ran up to attack Validar, his sword drawn, and tried to attack him. But Validar teleported behind Robin, and struck his magic at him. "Gah!" shouted Robin as he fell to his knees. I ran over to Robin's aid. "S-Sorry Chrom…, I didn't mean to-...!" stammered Robin until I cut in. "Gods Robin, you've got to pull yourself together. We're in the middle of a battle." I said. "I know, it's just…" stammered Robin. Robin let out a sigh. "It's just that, I've had a lot of thoughts going through my mind lately…" explained Robin. "Alright, I understand. But, I want you to stay focused, we couldn't have our tactician die on us now would we?" I said. "Heh,... No I suppose not." replied Robin. I helped Robin up. "Here, drink this vulnerary. It'll heal your wound." I said as I gave the vulnerary to Robin. Robin drank the vulnerary, and picked up his sword. "Alright, let's do this." said Robin. Robin and I ran up towards Validar, our blades drawn. I sliced Validar's left hand with Falchion. "Gaaah! Rrr… you will pay for that!" shouted Validar in pain. Validar then teleported behind me. I blocked Validar's magical attack with my blade. "Robin, do it now!" I shouted. Robin nodded. Robin then ran up to Validar, and stabbed his sword in Validar's gut. "W-What... have… you…?!" stammered Validar as he collapsed to the ground. "N-No… impossible…! How could you… have known the plan…?!" stammered Validar in pain. "We did it Robin! We won!" I said until I noticed Robin. Robin looked confused and worried. "Robin? What's wrong?" I asked. Robin shook his head, coming back to reality. "I-It's Nothing, come on. We should regroup with the others." said Robin.

 **Robin's POV**

As soon as Chrom and I regrouped with Percy and the others, we saw Emmeryn safe and sound. "Emmeryn, thank the gods you're safe!" said Chrom. "It is you who I have to thank Chrom." replied Emmeryn. "I beg forgiveness milord! I failed in my duty… They should have never made it into the castle in the first place." said Phila. "Peace Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming, only Marth could." replied Chrom. "Marth?" asked Emmeryn in concern. "Yes Emm. I would speak more with… Um… Robin where's Marth?" asked Chrom. I looked around us. "Hmm… An excellent question. She was here just a moment ago…" I replied. Chrom gave me a look that said, "(Are you kidding me…?!)" "Not again!" shouted Chrom as he ran to look for Marth. I then noticed that someone else was here. A lady that looked like she was a rabbit, but as a human walked up to us, with red eyes, and droopy rabbit ears that were hiding in her hair. "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude." said Emmeryn. "So, you know our true name?" asked Panne. (Percy introduced me to Panne when Chrom and I finally met up with the others.) "I'm sorry, what's a taguel?" I asked. "I am a taguel. The… The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of you're kind call us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" explained Panne. "I don't understand…" I said. "Hmph! Yes, it's precious little you're kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." explained Panne. "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" said Emmeryn in shock. "Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch, even each other." said Panne. "There is truth in your words perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." said Emmeryn. "Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" said Phila. "You claim to be blameless and yet you would apologize? Pah! You're words are but wind." said Panne. "I know, but they are all that I have." replied Emmeryn. "You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. I've never felt that before. Look at me. See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you, perhaps you are not like the others." said Panne. "All I ask is that I earn your trust." replied Emmeryn.

 **Chapter 25**

 **"Marth explains why she helped us win the recent battle. And, an unknown god."**

 **Chrom's POV**

After looking for a while, I finally found Marth in the palace gardens. Marth noticed me when I walked up to her. "Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye you know." I said. "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits…" replied Marth. "But you have good ones as well you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you? Some favor I could grant?" I asked. "Heh, hearing you offer is reward enough." replied Marth. "But, there must be something…" I said. "I already have what I came for, history has been rewritten." said Marth. "And what future averted?" I asked. "After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you…" explained Marth. "Strangely no, it doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors." I replied. "Perhaps one day you shall, until then…" said Marth as she walked off. I then watched as Marth walked out of the palace gardens. After that, I went back into the palace to go see the others.

 **Timeskip (Present) Unknown Darkness: Validar's POV**

Of course my plan failed, I mean you all saw it! I don't understand! How did my two assassins fail to wound that Prince?! I walked in nothing but darkness, with my wounds holding me back. "Nngh… How?! My purpose is too significant to be thwarted… here… Aaargh…" I stammered in pain. I then felt a dark presence come over me. A figure in black, wearing a dark aura came up to me. "Validar." the figure said. "What…?! Who are you…? Where did you… come from…?!" I stammered. "I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here, it is not written." replied the unknown figure. I then came to an instant. "(That voice… It's all too familiar…!)" I thought. "I-Impossible! It can't be you! No,... it can't be…" I said in amazement. I noticed a mark on the figure's right hand. The figure chuckled. "I am the wings of despair, I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Grima." said Grima.

 **Chapter 26**

 **"A plan to keep Emmeryn safe."**

 **Percy's POV**

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." said Phila. "It was Plegia, I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." implied Chrom. "Chrom's right, Ferox has the best soldiers in all of the land. You'll be safe there." I said. Emmeryn looked at me and then spoke. "I appreciate your concern Percy, but what of my people? War is at the Ylissean borders. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? The people must know that the exalt stands with them." explained Emmeryn. "I-I know your grace but,..." I stammered as I stopped myself. "(I shouldn't question Emmeryn's mind… She's just helping her people after all.)" I thought to myself. "But if something happens to you, what then?" asked Chrom. Frederick walked up to us, and spoke. "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. It would be safer." explained Frederick. "Yes please, at least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." said Chrom. Emmeryn thought for a bit, and then spoke. "Hmm…, very well." replied Emmeryn. "Thanks Emm, I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border." explained Chrom. We then marched to the eastern kingdom of Ferox.

 **Robin's POV**

We were walking for what seemed like hours. We then stopped to take a break. "Ugh… my poor feet, I've got blisters the size of eggs!" said Lissa. "It's not that bad Lissa, just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up Robin?" asked Chrom. "My legs feel like pudding… You're endurance astounds me Chrom." I said. "I agree…" said Percy. "Hey Percy, can't you conjure water or something?" asked Lissa. "No Lissa, I can't make water, but I can control water from lakes, the ocean, water bottles, and just about anything else that has water." explained Percy. "Well then, should I carry you Robin?" Chrom teased. "You can carry me! No seriously, I would be okay with you carrying me." said Lissa. I then noticed an old man that looked like a priest, wearing green. "Hmm…" stammered the priest. "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." asked Frederick. "Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. G-Ghastly times, these!" replied the Hierarch. "(Something's off…)" I thought to myself. "Hey Chrom, who is that?" I asked in concern. "The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do ask?" asked Chrom. "I can't put my finger on it, but something feels…" I said until we saw someone coming up to us. Surprisingly, it was a group of Plegian soldiers. "Grah, ha, hah! Time to die, princey!" shouted the Plegian brigand. "Plegian soldiers? Darn! How did they know we were here?! Everyone, prepare for battle!" shouted Chrom.

 **Chapter 27**

 **"A traitor among us. And, the pegasus knight Cordelia."**

 **Percy's POV**

We all drew our weapons, ready to battle. I then noticed the bandit's leader. The leader sniffed the air. "Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blessing our way!" I heard the leader say. The hierarch stepped forward to the group of bandits. "Hold, sir! I'm the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" asked the hierarch. I ran up to the hierarch, and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "You were with them this entire time?!" I shouted. "Y-Yes! I was told that I would be saved from King Gangrel if I led you all here!" stammered the hierarch in fear. I clicked my ballpoint pen, and instantly it transformed into riptide. "This betrayal is the lowest of the low… Even for one of Chrom's allies…!" I said. The hierarch forced himself out of my grip. "So you did receive those orders, right?" asked the hierarch. "I've orders to protect a man, yes. But, I see no man here! Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies…?" explained the leader. "Well I mean perhaps, you'd let them go free?" asked the hierarch. "Oh, are you a chicken now? We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it doesn't matter what you are, the axe will fall just the same!" said the leader. The bandit leader then raised his axe, and killed the hierarch. "Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting the statues of me in the capitol! Ho there, Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and you're wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" shouted the leader. I then looked towards Chrom. "Well then Chrom, what do we do?" I asked. "What we have to do. Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" said Chrom. Phila then took Emmeryn towards the back of the battlefield. We all gathered together so Robin could explain the plan. "Alright, Chrom and I will take out their leader. Grover and Panne will take the enemies far ahead towards the east. Frederick and Maribelle with attack the enemies north. Lissa, Lon'qu, you take out the enemies south-east. Sully, Virion, you guys attack the enemies north-west. Miriel and Gaius will take out the enemies north east. And Percy, you take out the enemies north up by the peaks." explained Robin. I nodded. "Alright, no problem." I replied. We all then began to battle. I went up to the peaks like Robin said, and found myself face to face with a wyvern-riding soldier. "It's time for you to die!" shouted the soldier. The soldier charged at me with is axe drawn. I sidestepped to my left, and sliced his wyvern with riptide. "What the-?! You just won yourself a gory death, boy!" shouted the soldier as he charged me once more. I backflipped and sliced the soldier in two. "Looks like I won a gory victory." I said. I then heard a neigh of a horse in the distance. A pegasus was flying at a fast speed with a young woman that was about the age of 17 or 18, wearing white battle armor, with long bright red hair riding on the pegasus's back, as they came towards where Emmeryn and Phila were at. "(Huff, huff…) No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom, Captain Phila, beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" shouted the woman.

 **Robin's POV**

After Chrom and I took out an enemy soldier, I saw a pegasus knight in the distance. I over heard Phila say, "Is that… gods, Cordelia?!" "Cordelia?" I asked. Phila then noticed me in concern, and flew towards me, with Emmeryn riding on her pegasus's back. "Yes Robin, she's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border… Why…? Oh, gods… Could it mean…?!" explained Phila as she flew back to the end of the battlefield. Cordelia flew her pegasus towards me. "Prince Chrom! I heard that you were going to escort Emmeryn, but Plegians came!" explained Cordelia. "Yes Cordelia they did. But, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the border?" asked Chrom. "Yes but, I'll explain later. Right now, I have to help you guys." replied Cordelia. "Cordelia, I got a way that you can help. Over by the peaks is my friend, Percy. I need you to go help him with the battle." I said. "Alright, leave it to me!" replied Cordelia. Cordelia then flew towards the peaks.

 **Chapter 28**

 **"I try to work with Panne. Winning another battle. And, entrusted with a holy gift."**

 **Grover's POV**

Well,... this was awkward. I was teamed up with Panne, but I don't think she likes me very much… After Panne transformed into her taguel form, and defeated an enemy, I went up to her and spoke. "Hey Panne, can I ask you something?" I asked. Panne transformed back into her human form, and spoke. "Fine, but make it quick man-spawn." replied Panne in an annoyed tone. "Why do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "You have done nothing wrong. I just don't work with you man-spawn well." Panne replied. "Wait, what do mean by 'man-spawn?' I'm part goat, you know!" I said. "Yes, but I can sense that you have been with these man-spawn before you arrived here." replied Panne. I sighed in shame. "Look, I know you don't take kindly to humans, but can't we just get along so we can help each other?" I asked. "If you insist. But, I will only work with you because you are like me." Panne replied. "Alright then." I said.

 **Percy's POV**

I was holding up pretty good. Then again, maybe not… (I know, I just get ahead of myself sometimes…) An archer's arrow, hit me in my shoulder. I screamed in pain. I then rummaged through my backpack, desperately to find some ambrosia or some nectar but, no luck. I cursed in ancient greek in anger. I then noticed that the archer was going to attack me again. He got his arrow in range, and aimed it towards my head. I tried to stand up, but my wounded shoulder stopped me. Again, I had no ambrosia, no nectar, and there was no water in sight. "(Maybe this, is the end?)" I thought to myself. That was kind of ironic considering I've said that once… I braced myself for the worse, until I found myself flying in the sky. I opened my eyes, and saw a female pegasus knight with long red hair wearing white-like silver armor, riding on the pegasus in front of me. "You alright?" asked the woman. "Yeah, thanks to you." I said. "I'm Cordelia, a knight from Ylisstol. Robin instructed me to help you. Nice to meet you Percy." replied Cordelia. "Same to you." I said. After I borrowed a vulnerary from Cordelia and healed my wound, we both resumed fighting the battle.

 **Robin's POV**

Chrom and I finally caught up with the enemy boss. I drew my iron sword. "You think you can defeat me? I'll splatter you across the canyon floors!" shouted the general. Chrom and I charged and defeated the wyvern rider, by slicing him up with our blades. "You doves think… killing me will change anything…? Heh… Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border… Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter you're subjects! Save yourself… Let their faith in you… bleed away… with the rest…" stammered the general in pain. "Good job Robin." said Chrom. "Same to you, man." I said with a grin. After we all defeated the Plegians, we got together to regroup. "They're gone." said Chrom in relief. Cordelia came flying by us. "Your grace, my prince, run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" shouted Cordelia. "Cordelia, what are you doing here? Tell me the border remains secure!" said Phila in concern. Cordelia looked at Phila in worry, and then spoke. "That I could milady but, it would be false… Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the exalt… I should have stayed… I should have stayed! Ah gods, I can still hear the screams…" stammered Cordelia in sadness. "Peace Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized you're youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." informed Phila. "But, I abandoned them! I'm weak…! Their legacy deserves better." replied Cordelia. Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage, they knew that. Now pull yourself together, let the faith they showed in you give you strength." said Phila in a heartwarming tone. "Captain Phila, how can I go on like this…? They were my… My family…! Gods… Oh gods…" stammered Cordelia as she began to cry. "(More lives are lost… Along with more lives at risk… What more can we do? Stand here and watch it happen? No, I refuse to take the risk.)" I thought to myself.

 **Chapter 29**

 **"Entrusted with a holy gift. And, extreme news."**

 **Chrom's POV**

"Darn those monsters!" I cursed. "I must return to the capital." implied Emmeryn. "(Wait, what?! What is Emm thinking?!)" I thought to myself. "Your Grace, I cannot advise-!" started Phila until she was cut off by Emmeryn. "I should have never left. If it's discovered, I'm away when this news comes to light… The people could panic, riot, even more Ylisseans could needlessly die." said Emmeryn. Emmeryn looked towards me, and then spoke. "Here Chrom, I entrust this to you." said Emmeryn as she handed me an item. This so called 'item' was the holy treasure of the Halidom of Ylisse, passed on from generation to generation. "(But…, this is…)" I thought to myself. I was now holding a golden shield with the only one, pearl-white gemstone, Argent, in place at the very top of where the gemstones would be placed. "The Fire Emblem?" I asked. Emmeryn nodded. "Take it to Ferox, to safety." replied Emmeryn. "Wait, and leave you? No, Emm." I said. "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power, but too much has blood been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you then it did in me." explained Emmeryn. "Emm, come on. You can't… Don't talk like that! You sound like you're going to give up…" I implied. "I am not giving up Chrom. I'm only giving what I can." replied Emmeryn. "Emm please, this is madness!" I shouted. "Sis wait, let me go with you!" said Lissa in worry. Emmeryn looked towards Lissa, and then spoke. "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." said Emmeryn. "This isn't fair! This is not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you too!" shouted Lissa. "Dry your tears love, this is not 'goodbye'." replied Emmeryn. "Your grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." implied Phila. "Very well Phila, thank you." replied Emmeryn. Frederick walked up to Emmeryn, and spoke. "I will keep the prince and princess safe Your Grace. You have my word." said Frederick. "I know you will Frederick, thank you." said Emmeryn. I then noticed Cordelia, as Phila walked up to her and spoke. "Cordelia, you will stay here with Chrom." implied Phila. "But, captain-!" stammered Cordelia in protest. "I know you're heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. You're knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." said Phila in a reassuring tone. "May they give me strength… As you command captain. I will pray for your safety." replied Cordelia. Emmeryn looked towards Phila. "Come Phila, we must go." said Emmeryn. I stepped forward. "No, you don't have to go! This is absurd!" I shouted. "Chrom, you don't-!" started Emmeryn until I cut in. "Walking to your own death won't bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you, we need you! Be selfish for once in your life!" I shouted. Emmeryn just smiled at me, and then spoke. "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek, you cannot see who it is for. I have to go, I'm sorry. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come. Safe journey Chrom, safe journey Lissa." explained Emmeryn. And just like that, Emmeryn flew on the back of Phila's pegasus, to travel back to Ylisstol. "Emm…, Emm?! Ah…" I stammered. "(Of all the choices in her mind… Why...?! Why does she have to do this…?!)" I thought to myself.

 **** **Percy's POV** **  
**

After a few hours walking, we all finally made it to Ferox. Although, I was worried about Chrom. Not that I'd blame him anyway… I mean, his sister just made a huge risk to help the people of Ylisse. "B-But she's safe inside the castle right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time! I know we will!" shouted Lissa. I noticed Chrom, standing in silence. "Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes of course we will!" said Lissa. "I'm sorry Lissa, what?" asked Chrom as he came out of his daze. "Ugh… Fine, nevermind. Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" shouted Lissa. Sumia walked up to Chrom, and spoke. "Snap out of it, Captain!" shouted Sumia. Sumia then punched Chrom in the face. (Accidentally by the way…) "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" shouted Chrom as he held his right cheek in pain. "Oh no! Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila says a good slap to the face will break someone out of their doldrums." explained Sumia. "Sumia, when you slap someone you do it with an open palm… You just punched Chrom in the face!" shouted Lissa. "Um… It's the thought that counts…?" stammered Sumia in confusion. "Gods…, that seriously hurt…" stammered Chrom, still in pain from Sumia's punch. I tried to hold in a laugh. "(Heh, poor Chrom…)" I thought to myself. Flavia walked up to us. "Haha! What's wrong dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong woman like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi guard army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." explained Flavia. "Wait, you're coming along?" I asked. "Of course! A Khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." replied Flavia. "Your who?" asked Robin in concern. "Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." said Flavia. After a while, we all saw Khan Basilio standing in the throne room. "Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Basilio. "Is something wrong?" asked Chrom in concern. "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid. Ylisstol has…, fallen." said Basilio. "What?!" shouted Chrom in shock. "The Plegians captured you're exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's publicly executed within the moon." explained Basilio. "E-Executed?!" shouted Chrom. I noticed Lissa as she looked dizzy. "Lissa, are you alright?" I asked. "N-No…" Lissa stammered as she began to pass out. I caught Lissa just in time, before she hit the ground. "Lissa! Lissa, can you hear me?!" I panicked. "That dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." said Flavia. "I agree, it's an obvious trap." said Robin. "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation, a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping into any-!" explained Basilio until he was cut off by Chrom. "Shepherds, we march to Plegia!" shouted Chrom. Basilio cleared his throat. "Well, that would be one option yes… But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?" implied Basilio. "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio! He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom shouted. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment, no one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act wisely. We'll need both guts, and glory in a matter to save your sister." explained Flavia.

 **** **Robin's POV** **  
**

I thought for a minute. "(Flavia's right. We have to do something…)" I thought to myself. "The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." I said. Chrom looked at me, and then spoke. "Alright, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." said Chrom. "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other." explained Flavia. "A responsibility I do not take lightly, but I'm equal to the challenge." I replied. "Haha! You got guts, I like that!" said Flavia. "No hesitation, no mincing words… He's either a genius or a fool. I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" shouted Basilio. We then prepared to march for Plegia.

 **Chapter 30**

 **"We go help Percy and the others, and find ourselves in an unknown world."**

 **Timeskip (Present): New York City**

 **Leo's POV**

Being chased by a group of skeleton warriors from the UnderWorld was not on my bucket list. I was doing what I was normally doing, trying not to get killed. Jason, Piper, and I were just going to have a tour in New York City, until these 'tourists' came up to punch me in the face. "(Maybe it was the smell of motor oil, and fire that got their attention…)" I thought. Good thing Jason was here, he immediately could tell that the tourists were undead chicken bone-like freaks. Jason flipped his Roman coin, and instantly it turned into a roman-gold sword. Jason sliced one of the skeleton's in half, turning it into dust. Piper being the daughter of Aphrodite, convinced one of the skeleton dudes to stay still so she could cut off it's skull head. Of course I used my awesome powers to conjure up a fireball, to blast the last skeleton warrior to pieces. "That's the last of them." said Piper. "Leo, why did we even agree to come along with you?" asked Jason. "Because the Archimedes sphere is going off the charts with weird radio waves, like a portal reading." I replied. "Really? A portal reading…?" asked Piper in disbelieve. "Aww, come on PIpes! This may be the first portal that we'll ever see!" I said. "(Sigh…), let's just go already." said Jason. After following the Archimedes sphere, we noticed a bright light by the Empire State Park. Jason touched his hand on the light. "It looks like any kind of light to me…" said Jason. Jason then got sucked in where the light was at. "Jason! That's it I'm going in!" shouted Piper as she went through the light as well. "Dangit Pipes, why do you always leave me behind?" I said. I then went through the portal. We found ourselves in a very cold place, almost like Canada. Only, Canada didn't have soldiers that resembled warriors from the Medieval ages… "Where in the world are we?" asked Piper in concern. As I was about to speak, we were surrounded by soldiers. "Stay where you are! Who are you, and how did you cross the Regna Ferox's borders?!" shouted a guard. "Look, this is all a misunderstanding. We just appeared here from a portal and-!" Jason said until the guard cut him off. "A portal? A likely story…, why don't you just surrender now, so we can cut the truth out of you, brigands?!" shouted the guard.

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as we all got packed, we walked out of Regna Ferox's arena. As I stepped outside, I noticed that Feroxi troops surrounded three people. I then realized that the Feroxi troops were surrounding Jason, Piper, and Leo. "Wait, don't hurt them!" I shouted. I then noticed that Chrom went to stop the Feroxi troops. "Stand down, their allies!" Chrom shouted. The Feroxi soldiers lowered their weapons. Jason walked up to me. "Thanks Percy. How've you been? I've been trying to Iris message you, but it wouldn't work!" asked Jason in concern. "It's a long story. But, how did you guys get here?" I asked. "Also a long story. But, good thing we found you!" replied Jason. "Percy, are these friends of yours?" asked Chrom. "Yeah they are. This is Jason, Piper, and Leo. Everyone, this is Chrom. We're going to save his sister." I explained.

 **Chapter 31**

 **"Meeting Percy's other friends. And, the truth about my vision."**

 **Robin's POV**

When I saw Chrom running outside, I went outside to see what the commotion was about. I saw Percy and Chrom talking with some teenagers, most likely about Percy's age. The first guy had blond hair, as he wore a purple shirt that had letters saying, SPQR on it, while wearing blue jeans. He also had a tattoo on his right arm that had twelve black lines on it, along with the same SPQR letters on it. The girl had brown hair, her skin was about the same shade as Flavia's, as she wore the same orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt with blue jeans. The third guy had black hair, as his skin tone was also almost like Flavia's, as he wore a orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt with blue jeans, his clothes were covered with oil and soot. "Is everything alright? I heard shouting." I asked. "Yeah Robin, everything's fine." replied Percy. "Who's this Percy?" asked the girl. "This is Robin. He's the new son of Hecate." said Percy. Percy then snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Robin. These are my friends from the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. This is Jason, Piper, and Leo." explained Percy. "It's nice to meet you guys." I replied. "You too, Robin. Also, Jason is the son of Zeus, Leo's the son of Hephaestus, and I'm the daughter of Aphrodite." Piper explained. "I see. But wait, there's another camp for demigods?" I asked. "Heh, where to start…?" said Percy. Percy explained the story of how he was chased by cousins of Medusa, wearing food aprons, and offering him pastries on sale that were poisoned. He also explained about how he met two roman demigods at Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Frank. "That's a little hard to process… Why were snake-like women offering you poisoned pastries…?" I asked. "(Sigh…), don't ask…" replied Percy, not wanting to explain anymore. "Alright, I have to go help Flavia and the others with the supplies. I'll see you guys on the battlefield when we reach Plegia." said Chrom. "Alright, nice to meet you Chrom." said Piper. "Same here." replied Chrom as he walked back into the Ferox palace. "Hey Percy, can we talk in private for a second?" I asked. Percy nodded. "Alright guys, we could use your help. Feel free to explore for awhile." I said. Jason, Piper, and Leo then went inside Regna Ferox.

 **Percy's POV**

"Okay, let's go inside where it's warm first." I said. Robin and I went inside the arena, where we last fought Marth. "What's on your mind?" I asked. Robin gave me a look that said, "(Please,... keep this between us…)" Robin sighed, and then spoke. "Remember when you asked me about my dream from Camp Half Blood?" Robin asked. "Yeah. I've had a few dreams myself…" I replied. "Alright,... In my nightmare Chrom and I were fighting a dark mage, but when we finally defeated him,... Something came over me, and…!" explained Robin as he looked at the mark on his hand in fear. "And then,... T-Then, I killed him…! I-I killed Chrom…!" stammered Robin in fear. I thought for a bit. I've had many visions in my life back at Camp Half Blood… Seeing Hades with my mother, Gover who was trapped in Polyphemus's lair, Annabeth helping Luke Castellan by lifting a giant sphere of magic energy,... I've seen so many visions but, Robin's nightmare was by far the scariest, horrible, nightmare-like vision that I've ever heard of. I noticed Robin, still with fear and doubt in his eyes. "Robin, it's alright. If that's going to happen, we'll prevent it. I promise." I said. Robin smiled. "Alright, Percy. If you believe that, then I believe it too. Now come on, we better get some sleep. It'll be a long march to Plegia in the morning." replied Robin. Just like that, Robin and I went back inside to get rested up for tomorrow.

 **Chapter 32**

 **"The hot desert battle. And, rescuing a sellsword and a manakete."**

 **Chrom's POV**

After walking for a few hours, we made it to the Plegian desert. "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted… But we've seen far too little of the Plegian guard. Where are they?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they're just waiting for us." said Percy. "Hmm… Whatever trap Gangrel has planned for us, he's in no hurry to spring it…" replied Robin. "Agreed. Something's off…" said Jason. Percy nodded. "Alright everyone, listen up. First we'll have to-!" implied Robin until he trailed off. "Robin, what is it?" asked Leo in concern. Robin pointed towards the horizon. "Someone's being chased over there!" replied Robin. I looked over to where Robin was pointing at. A young girl that looked about 14 years old, with blond hair, wearing clothes that almost resembled a dancers, as she wore a small purple cloak, as she had red eyes, was being chased by a man.

 **Nowi's POV**

Before I tell what I'm going through, I'll introduce myself. I'm Nowi, a manakete that's over a thousand years old. Also, a manakete is someone who can turn into a dragon. Anyway, I was running away from a man that was going to take me to the auction block. "(Huff, huff…), have I lost him?" I said to myself. The man caught up to me. I knew him well, his name was Gregor. He was a sellsword for hire, and he wanted to take me so I could be sold at the auction. "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" asked Gregor. "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me alone!" I shouted in fear. "Please, be keeping down with the voice. You give away position! Very bad!" replied Gregor. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to kill me!" I shouted. "Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" asked Gregor. I then noticed people in the distance.

 **Percy's POV**

"We have to help her!" I said. Chrom drew his sword. "You their, fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" shouted Chrom to the man. The man replied with a German accent. "Who is fiend? You mean Gregor? No friend, you have wrong idea!" replied Gregor. "Yeah right, creep…!" said Lissa in response. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! Listen friend, Gregor only want to-!" explained Gregor until we noticed a Plegian mage that spotted us. "Haha! Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!" shouted the mage. I noticed that we were all surrounded. "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" shouted Gregor in worry. "Why are you all after the girl?" asked Chrom. "All? What is this 'all'? Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent baby face!" implied Gregor. "Hmm… I'm not sure…" said Chrom. "Well…, maybe…?" said Lissa. "Yeah, I'm not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it…" I replied. "Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy, you must believe!" implied Gregor. "This is making my head hurt… We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl." said Chrom. "Y-You're going to help me…?" asked the girl. I nodded. "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." I replied. "Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" said Robin. We all then began to battle. "Alright, you all remember the plan, right?" asked Robin in concern. I nodded. "Yeah. I go with Leo, Jason goes with Piper, Grover goes with Panne, Lissa goes with Frederick, Miriel goes with Kellam, Ricken goes with Maribelle, Stahl goes with Cordelia, Lon'qu goes with Sumia, Vaike goes to the villages to warn them, Sully goes with Virion, and you go with Chrom to take out the enemy boss." I said. "Alright then, let's get going." replied Robin.

 **Chapter 33**

 **"Fighting the Grimleal in the hot desert."**

 **Robin's POV**

Chrom and I ran over towards Gregor and the girl to help them. But, soldiers surrounded us. I counted the soldiers one by one, as fast as I could. "(Five… Heh, it's nothing we can't handle!)" I thought. Chrom and I stood back to back, ready to fight. One of the soldiers looked at me in surprise. "By Grima…, it's him!" said the first soldier. "Wait,... this is the guy that we've been searching for…?" asked the second soldier. "After we kill all of these Ylisseans, we'll take this guy to the Grimleal!" said the third soldier. "(Wait,... do they mean me…? What would they want with me?)" I thought to myself. "Ready, Robin?" asked Chrom. I shook my head coming back to reality. "Yeah, let's do this." I replied with my sword drawn. Four of the soldiers charged us, their weapons drawn. Chrom and I sliced up two of the soldiers with our swords. Then, Chrom blocked the third soldiers attack with his sword, and defeated him. Chrom noticed me, as I was lost in my thoughts. "Robin, behind you!" shouted Chrom. I snapped out of it, got out my tome, and used my magic on the bandit. The bandit took the blow of my magic, and fell to the desert sand. I then noticed the girl was approached by the fifth bandit, with his axe drawn. "Get away from me!" shouted the girl as she pulled out a small green stone. In a flash, the girl turned into a dragon, and defeated the bandit with her ice breath. I was shocked. "What in blazes, this girl is a dragon?!" I asked. "By the gods,... she's a manakete. I never thought that I'd seen one…" said Chrom. I then thought for a second. "Hmm… perhaps she doesn't need help, as much we could use hers…" I said.

 **Leo's POV**

Holy Hephaestus it was hot in the desert… Anyway, Percy and I followed Robin's plan. I used my fire powers to roast up a bandit on fire, and Percy sliced up a mage with Riptide. "So Percy, about Robin… I never was at camp with Piper and Jason. So then, how did you two meet?" I asked in concern. Percy scratched his head. "Well,... Let's just say that he saved me from being killed by a Minotaur…" replied Percy. Percy explained to me how Robin used his magic to save Percy, but then passed out from exhaustion. Percy also mentioned how Robin also had amnesia, and how he became a new son of the goddess, Hecate. "I see… So you, Grover, and Robin are here in this world for a quest about Robin's past?" I asked. Percy nodded. "Yeah, we are. Something tells me that Robin will figure out his past, if we stick with Chrom and the others for awhile…" replied Percy. I noticed more soldiers charging towards us. "Heads up, we've got more of these guys on our tail!" I said. I got out my hammer. Percy and I stood back to back as enemies surrounded us, two out of five. "Heh, ready Percy?" I asked. "Yeah, I crave a challenge!" replied Percy. Percy and I then began to fight more bandits.

 **Chrom's POV**

After some tough battles, Robin and I finally made it to the enemy general. Although, Robin didn't look so good… "You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?!" shouted the desert mage. "You ready, Robin?" I asked. I noticed Robin as he looked flushed out from the heat of the desert. "Y-Yeah… I-I'm ready…" Robin stammered. Robin got out his tome, and used his magic on the desert mage. "Gah…! Heh…, you think that'll kill me…?!" shouted the mage. The mage aimed his magic towards Robin, who looked dizzy from the heat. I got to Robin just in time, as I blocked the mage's magic with my sword, before it wounded Robin. I then sliced up the mage with Falchion, as he fell to the ground. "M-Master… Grima…, my life force… is yours…" stammered the mage, as he layed on the ground dead. "Heh, another victory. Right, Robin?" I asked. I then noticed Robin collapsed on the desert sand, motionless.

 **Chapter 34**

 **"Helping out Robin. And, more allies."**

 **Jason's POV**

After Piper and I warned the villages about the bandits, we both regrouped with Percy and the others. I went up to Percy. "How'd you and Leo do, man?" I asked. Percy gave me a high five. "Not bad on our end, how about you?" asked Percy. "It went pretty good, Piper and I warned the villages just in time." I replied. I then noticed Chrom coming towards us, carrying Robin with his arm around Robin's shoulder for support. "Guys, something's wrong with Robin!" I shouted. Percy and I helped carry Robin over our shoulders. "What happened to him?!" asked Grover, eating a tin can nervously. "He just passed out after when I took out the enemy boss… I suspected it could've been that mage's magic but, I don't think Robin got hurt…" explained Chrom. Piper examined Robin's condition. "Hmm… He's dehydrated… Probably from the heat of this desert." said Piper. "We better get him to a cool place then." I said. "Maybe we could go to a nearby village, to stay the night and help Robin out." said Leo. "Good idea, Leo. With my charm-speak, we'll be able to stay at the village and help Robin." said Piper. Piper then went off to charm-speak a village so that we all could stay the night.

 **Percy's POV**

"I'll take Robin to the village, so he can recover." said Cordelia. I nodded. "Alright, thanks Cordelia." I replied. I handed Robin over to Cordelia, who then flew off towards the village on her pegasus. "(Sob), this is just the worst day ever!" the girl said in sadness. "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" said Gregor, trying to calm the girl down. The girl wiped her tears. "Y-You're right… Thank you. And…, I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are…, outside my age group." replied the girl. "Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age group than others here!" said Gregor. Chrom walked up to Gregor and the girl, and spoke. "Say, umm… Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." said Chrom. "Mmm… Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. Many angry former employers…" explained Gregor. "You're a sellsword?" asked Chrom. "Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." replied Gregor. "Sure, why not? You're hired." said Chrom. "B-But, what about me?! I won't go back on the auction block!" said the girl in protest. "Wait, you've been sold? Like a slave?!" asked Lissa in concern. "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine… They made me transform for them…, they drank and laughed and called out tricks…" explained the girl in sadness. "Also, I don't believe we know you're name…" I added. "Oh, sorry. I'm Nowi." replied Nowi. "But, what kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she can turn into a dragon…?" asked Lissa. "She may be little, milady. But, not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time." added Frederick. "Really? How old are you, Nowi?" asked Lissa. "I dunno, a thousand something…? But look, no wrinkles!" replied Nowi. "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." said Frederick. "Wait, who are the Grimleal? Are they those guys that we fought?" I asked in concern. "They are followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today, there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." replied Frederick. "I see…" I replied. I remembered the information that the Ylisse village book store owner told me. "(The Fell Dragon is the demon of this land who once put the land into destruction.)" the book store owner told me. Flavia walked over to us. "Well then, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital, and we'll need all our strength soon." said Flavia. "You're right. Let's head to the village and rest up for tomorrow." replied Chrom. Chrom and the others then began to walk to the village. I thought for a bit. "(There's that name again… Grima… Why does that name bother me so much…?)" I thought to myself. My thoughts were stopped by Grover. "Percy, you okay? Everyone's headed to the village." implied Grover. I came back to reality. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming." I replied. That name Grima…, something was off about it. I then remembered that I had that book of the history of the Fell Dragon Grima. "(Hmm… Perhaps I should study more about Grima…)" I thought. I then walked to the village. But, I had a bad feeling in my gut…, like something terrible was going to happen tomorrow.

 **Chapter 35**

 **"Another nightmare."**

 **Robin's POV**

Darkness,... that's all I saw. Then, my dream changed. I saw the dark mage, the assassin who tried to kill Emmeryn in a pitch black atmosphere, standing face to face with a shadow-like person. "Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow… Events will soon be back on course." said the dark mage. The shadow-like person stood in silence. "Ha! Yes, I should have never doubted the truth of your words! Once they know that fate is not to be trifled with, they'll write your step to destiny! O, great one!" said the dark mage. My dream shifted. I was in the altar in my last nightmare from Camp Half Blood, as risen surrounded me. The shadow appeared as the leader of the risen. "You cannot escape…" the shadow said. The shadow then transformed into a purplish-black dragon the size of a mountain, that had six massive wings, boar-like tusks, and six red eyes. "YOU WILL BECOME MY VESSEL FOR ALL ETERNITY!" the dragon bellowed. Then the dragon opened its mouth, and swallowed me whole. I woke with a start, screaming in fear. Percy came into the room that I was in, wondering what was going on. "Robin, are you alright? I heard you screaming." asked Percy in concern. "I-I'm fine, it was just another nightmare…" I replied, my voice trembling. I shook my head, coming back to reality. "Wait, what even happened to me…?" I asked. Percy sat down on a nearby chair by the bed that I was on. "During the last battle when Chrom defeated the enemy boss, you passed out due to dehydration from the heat of the desert." replied Percy. "I see…" I said. To be honest, I was embarrassed. I didn't need to be saved all the time, I could take care of myself. Then again, I would've died if not for Percy and the others… I got out of the bed that I was on. "Sorry for the trouble…" I said. Percy smiled. "It's cool, man." Percy replied. Lissa came in the room. "Percy, is Robin awake?" asked Lissa. I got my tactician robe on. "Yeah I am. Was there something that you needed Lissa?" I asked. "Frederick says it's time to march. And, we can't start our rescue plan without our trusted tactician." said Lissa.

 **Chapter 36**

 **"Rescuing Emmeryn."**

 **Chrom's POV**

When we all got to the Plegian Palace courtyard, I noticed Emmeryn standing on the bones of a dragon skeleton, with an executioner behind her, ready for orders. I then noticed Gangrel as he walked up to make a vile speech. "Good people, warriors of Plegia, welcome one and all! You're anticipation electrifies the air! We all remember the crimes of Ylisse… Would you have their witch-queen answer for them, here today? YES! Finally we will have justice! Executioner! If you would be so kind…" said Gangrel, as he gestured to the executioner. "(Don't worry Emm, we're coming!)" I thought. I gave the cue to Robin. "Leo, now!" shouted Robin. "I got him!" shouted Leo, as he threw a fireball at the executioner. The executioner fell off the tusk of the dragon skeleton. "Alright everyone, move out!" said Robin, running up to attack an archer. I quickly defeated two soldiers with Falchion. I then noticed Gangrel, as he was retreating to safety with Aversa. "Everyone, take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the mad king later!" I shouted. "Oh, will you now? We've been expecting you Little Prince! Men, kill him, kill his sister, kill his soldiers, his friends, and anyone else you can find! KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Gangrel, as he and Aversa took off. We all then continued to fight the Plegian army.

 **Percy's POV**

First of all, I blamed Robin for this… Hey, it's not like I'm saying his tactics are bad, I just wish that he didn't choose me for this job. I was spying inside the Plegian Palace, getting more information on our foes. Where I was, I had no idea. Then, I noticed Plegian guards coming my way. I quickly put on Annabeth's invisibility New York Yankees cap. "I can't believe that the Fell Dragon Grima helped you…!" said one guard. "W-Wait, so this is the Fell Dragon himself…?" asked a second guard. I quietly moved over towards the voices, getting me a better look at the guards. I then heard another voice, that was like the tone of a younger version of Hades. "Of course this is Grima, and you would do well to bow in his presence!" the voice said. I moved closer to the guards, to get a view of the person. It was the dark mage that tried to assassinate Emmeryn, like Chrom and Robin had described to me. The guards quickly bowed as a dark figure in a hooded cloak came towards them. "We must remain here, until after Gangrel is defeated… Then, we can-!" said the cloaked person, as he trailed off. "What is it, you're greatness?" asked the dark mage. "We're being watched… You two, go find the spy and bring him to me." said the cloaked person. I quickly ran to a nearby hallway, accidently bumping into someone, which knocked the cap off my head. I held my head in pain. "Agh…, watch where you're going…!" I said, grabbing Annabeth's cap. I didn't realize I bumped into a familiar face. "Marth, what are you doing here?!" I asked. Marth got up, then she grabbed a journal that she dropped on the ground. "That's not your concern… What are you doing here, Percy?" asked Marth. "Same as you, I'm spying on the enemy for information." I said. Then, we both heard the palace guards closing in on us. "No time to chat, follow me…!" said Marth, pulling on my arm. As we ran off, Marth stopped in her tracks. I almost crashed into Marth again, but I stopped myself. Then, Marth noticed a small room. "Quickly, in here!" said Marth. We both quickly hid in the small storage room. "(Alright, why are you here?)" I whispered. "(I told you, it's not your concern.)" whispered Marth. "(Uh huh, sure…)" I replied, sarcastically. Then, we heard the guards coming closer. "I'm sure I saw them go this way!" shouted a guard. "(Great, just great…)" I thought to myself. We were doomed, and it was all thanks to Robin's plan.

 **Chapter 37**

 **"The War Monk and the Dark Sorceress. A plan of escape. And, losing the battle."**

 **Jason's POV**

After a while, we managed to take out half of the enemy. I then noticed Chrom talking with a Monk. I went up to them, and spoke. The Monk had long blond hair, green eyes, carrying an axe. "Who's this woman, Chrom?" I asked. "Forgive me to interrupt, but I am a man of the cloth." said the Monk. "Oh, I-I'm sorry…! I didn't know." I said. "This is Libra, a monk of the halidom of Ylisse. He's going to help us save Emmeryn." said Chrom. "I see." I said. Over in the distance, I noticed a Plegian mage, who had long black hair, black clothing, and a grim look on her face. I went up to her, and spoke. "Hey, are you with the enemy? You look like you don't wanna fight." I said. "Let's say I'm keeping my options open…" said the woman in an annoyed tone. "So then, is that a yes or…?" I asked. "Ugh…" said the woman, still annoyed. "Look, you seem like a good person. Will you help us save the exalt?" I asked. "You would trust me…? How do you know I won't stab you in the back?" asked the woman. "Because you seem to have something special inside you." I said. "Hmph…, I never expected someone would trust me… Fine, I'll join your side. For the time being… You can call me Tharja." said Tharja, going to fight the Plegians. "(I guess that wasn't a hard choice…)" I thought to myself. I then continued to fight more of the Plegian army.

 **Marth's POV**

The Plegian guards were still close to our trail, we wouldn't be able to fight them head on. "(Percy, what do we do…?)" I whispered. Percy thought for a minute, and then spoke. "(Is there a place where the Plegians store their supplies, mostly water…?)" asked Percy. "(We're right where you want to be.)" I said, pointing to the jugs of water on the floor. "(Oh yeah,... that'll work!)" said Percy, conjuring the water to blast the guards against the hallway wall, knocking them unconscious. "Good work, Percy. I still don't understand how you have those powers of yours though…" I said, as Percy and I ran off to the nearest exit. I stopped in my tracks. "Marth, what are you doing? Let's go!" said Percy, wondering if I was coming. "I'm sorry, I'll have to catch up with you later. I have…, more research to attend too." I explained. "Alright then…? Just make sure you don't get yourself killed." replied Percy, as he ran out the door. "(Heh, don't worry. I've been here more times than you could imagine…)" I thought to myself. I then went off, to continue more research on Gangrel and his men.

 **Robin's POV**

After awhile, we managed to take out Gangrel's general. "Alright, their general's dead, the wyvern riders have fallen, I'm giving the signal!" shouted Piper, signaling for backup. Instantly, Phila and her pegasus knights flew towards Emmeryn. "You're Grace, thank goodness you're still here!" said Phila. "Phila, you're unharmed! But, how?" asked Emmeryn. "I told Basilio to help out!" I shouted, so Emmeryn could hear me. "Come, we must hurry!" said Phila, still flying towards Emmeryn. I noticed Gangrel and Aversa, riding on Aversa's pegasus. "What, pegasus knights?! How did they-?! Rrr…, that darned Ylissean tactation doesn't play fair!" shouted Gangrel in rage. I noticed a grim smile on Aversa's face. "Heheheh… Well, neither do I." said Aversa, using her magic to make risen archers appear. "Risen?! Oh gods, no…! Chrom, there's risen everywhere!" I said. "Darn, not now!" shouted Chrom, coming towards me, along with the others. "Hahaha! Did random corpses appear out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!" shouted Gangrel. In a flash, Phila was struck down by the risen archers, wounding her extremely. "Risen, how…? Y-You're Grace…, forgive me…" stammered Phila, as she passed on. "Phila, no!" shouted Emmeryn in sadness. After that, every single pegasus knight fell to the enemy. "No, no, no… I-I can't believe it…, we-!" I stammered, until Chrom spoke. "We've lost…" said Chrom. Aversa and Gangrel flew down on Aversa's pegasus, and landed on the ground. "I believe this is what they call a 'reversal of fortunes'. Now…, grovel before me. Plead, beg you're worthless lives!" shouted Gangrel. "We'd give up our lives, before we beg them from you! Your nothing more than a demon, sent by Hades himself!" shouted Leo. "Oh, now that is a good line… A fitting epitaph for all of you're tombstones perhaps? But it's not just you're lives in the balance, the exalt still stands. And, I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take, is one word from me…" explained Gangrel, until he was stopped by Chrom. "Emm, hold on! I'm-!" shouted Chrom, until he was cut off by Gangrel. "Archers, if this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly you're arrows!" shouted Gangrel. "Rrr…, I-I'll kill you!" said Chrom, resisting to draw his sword. "Go ahead, I welcome it! Just know, that you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! And, what of the rest of you? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? No one? Ha, you're merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" shouted Gangrel. "You darn barbarian! You belong in the depths of Tartarus!" shouted Percy. "Now, now, all of you… No one needs to die today. Not the Prince, not the exalt, not even your friends. Just lay down your sword, Prince. And, give me the Fire Emblem." said Gangrel, with a smirk. "I…" stammered Chrom, until I stopped him. "You can't trust him!" I shouted. "I know I can't trust him, I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, darn them! My sister or my duty, a problem with no right answer… Yet, I must choose!" said Chrom in frustration. Chrom thought for a minute, and then chose. "It's alright, we can retrieve the Fire Emblem later. We'll find another way!" I said. "If there is, I can't see it…" replied Chrom. "I will count to three. Give me the Fire Emblem, or the exalt will be the world's largest quiver! One, two, thr-!" shouted Gangrel, until Chrom stopped him. "Gangrel hold! You win. Everyone, lay down you're-!" said Chrom, until Emmeryn cut in. "No, stop!" shouted Emmeryn. "Silence!" shouted Gangrel, pretty annoyed. "Emm…" stammered Chrom, wondering what to do next. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" asked Emmeryn, in a calm voice. "You mean to hear more of you're sanctimonious babble?! I think not! No, all I want to hear now is the 'thunk' of arrows, and a 'splat' as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from you're perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people… Then prepare to meet the ground, and you're maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem…, NOW!" shouted Gangrel. Emmeryn just stood in silence. "ALRIGHT! Alright… Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my decision. Maybe someday, we'll face a crisis where maybe the Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact, that Ylisse needs you today! The people need their exalt… And if those dark days should come, we'll face them together." explained Chrom. Emmeryn looked down at Chrom, and spoke. "Chrom…, Thank you. I know now what I must do…" replied Emmeryn. I was shocked. I then noticed Emmeryn walking up close to the edge. "Lady Emmeryn, what are you-?!" I asked, until Emmeryn cut in. "Plegians, I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside you're borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred, from this cycle of pain and vengeance! Do what you must, as I will do… See now that one selfless act, has the power to change the world!" explained Emmeryn. "Emm, no! NO!" shouted Chrom, quickly running up to where Emmeryn was at. "Chrom wait-!" I shouted, trying to intervene. Only, we were too late… Emmeryn walked herself over the edge of the pedestal,... and fell.

 **Chapter 38**

 **"The sacrifice of Emmeryn…"**

 **Chrom's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, hoping I would be able to catch Emmeryn in time but,... I was too late. I saw Emmeryn's body, lay motionless on the ground, a smile on her face, her skin ghostly white, as the life was taken out of her. I crumbled down on the ground to my knees, tears starting to form in my eyes. "E-Emm….." I cried. I noticed Robin and the others coming up towards me. Lissa hugged Frederick, crying in fear of what she witnessed. Robin looked at Emmeryn's motionless corpse in horror. "Oh gods…..!" stammered Robin. A few of my tears landed on Emm's face. I looked up at Gangrel, furious like a terrible storm. "DARN YOU GANGREL!" I shouted. Lissa kept crying, still in fear. Gangrel laughed out of cruel joyment. "Well now, how disgustingly noble! And, so lovely a fall! Here I thought death was an ugly thing! Ah… And, so ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather her body, and put it on display!" Gangrel said, in cruel pleasure. I gripped onto Falchion tightly. "Gangrel, you die today!" I shouted. Just then, Basilio showed up. "No boy, I've secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Basilio implied. I looked at Emmeryn's lifeless body once more. "B-But her body…, I have to…" I stammered, until Basilio cut me off. "You have to run, now do it! Robin, don't let him do anything stupid!" shouted Basilio. Robin came up to me, and spoke. "Chrom with all do respect, our soldiers are mostly wounded, and some of the others can barely stand, we have to retreat." explained Robin. I hated Robin's words at this time… But, he was right. "Y-You're right… But, I swear I'll kill every single Plegian soldier who gets in my way…!" I replied, unsheathing my sword.

 **Percy's POV**

I noticed Marth, as she ran over the horizon, noticing all of us retreating. Then I overheard her say, "No, no…! I-I'm too late… Our bleak future is written once more…!" I didn't know what Marth meant by that, but I still had a terrible feeling in my gut…

 **Chapter 39**

 **"Fighting our way back to Regna Ferox. And, the grief of Exalt Emmeryn."**

 **Grover's POV**

 **Coming Soon!**


End file.
